


Pride Parade Problems

by Geekychic1012



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekychic1012/pseuds/Geekychic1012
Summary: I wrote this as a part of the Trans Vine 2018, which I had the honor of working on. It's about Frisk dealing with some nervousness before their first pride parade with the help of some of their family.If you'd like to buy the zine, which includes many other pieces of art and fanfiction dedicated to transgender and non-binary characters, click here: https://give.thetrevorproject.org/fundraiser/1762850





	Pride Parade Problems

“Frisk! Wake up!!! Today is the day! The day we go to the Parade of Pride!” You hear Papyrus yell up to you from the bottom of the stairs. You are very, very tempted to remain in bed, and if today was any other day you would. But today was special; today was the day of your town’s Pride Parade! So you get out of bed begrudgingly, stretch, and head to the door to yell down to Papyrus, “I’m up! I’ll be down in a bit after I get dressed.”

You go to your closet and grab the nonbinary pride flag sweater, jean shorts, and a white tank top with a rainbow stripe in the middle in case it got too hot for the sweater. Once you are dressed you look in the mirror, smiling at the outfit. Satisfied with your look, you head downstairs where the others are waiting for you. Papyrus gasps when he sees you, running up to you before grabbing you and lifting you up to hug, exclaiming, “Frisk, you look amazing! This parade is going to amazing!”

You laugh, even as Toriel scolds Papyrus and tells him to put you done. Once he does you tell him thanks, and compliment his outfit as well. He’s wearing his usual battle body, but this one is colored pink, yellow, and blue, and he’s wearing a gay pride flag instead of his cape. You head over to the table, where a breakfast of eggs and bacon awaits you. When you sit down, Toriel comes over and gives you a kiss on the forehead before telling you, “Eat quickly, my dear. We have to leave by 7 to be there in time.”

“Okay mom.” You reply before digging into your breakfast. Sitting next to you, Sans is eating as well, although his breakfast consists of what you assume is hashbrowns drowned in ketchup. The skeleton grins at you and sets down his fork.

“heya kid. you're lookin a little on the bonely side there. tibia honest, ya should eat up. don't ya think they should, Tori?” Sans grins at the motherly goat behind you, his characteristic grin only getting bigger. Toriel chuckles at that and tells Sans, “I agree Sans, it would be berry hard for them to have fun on an empty stomach.”

“eggstactly, Tori.” Sans agrees, but is cut off from making anymore puns by Papyrus yelling, “SANS!!! Enough of the puns! You I can’t stand them!”

“gee, sorry bro, I just thought I was-

“Sans, don’t you dare-”

“Punny”

Papyrus yells in exasperated rage, and is about to get onto Sans again when the door slams open to reveal Mettaton, his heeled foot still stuck out from when he kicked the door open. The superstar robot exclaims to the room, “Don’t worry Darlings, the star has arrived!”

Mettaton goes over to Papyrus and gives him a kiss on the cheekbone before he tells him, “You look fabulous darling. And look, we match perfectly!”

Mettaton’s body armor is painted pink, blue and yellow like Papyrus’s battle body, and he was wearing a trans flag themed cape. Unlike Papyrus, his isn’t just a flag tied around his neck, it’s an actual silk wraparound cloak with slits in the front for his arms. Ever the fashionista, it seems.

“Of course we do! The Great Papyrus is amazing at everything, including matching outfits with my boyfriend! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Papyrus proclaims with his signature laugh. From your place at the table, you clear your throat to get everyone’s attention before you say, “I’m done eating! Can we go now mom?”

Toriel chuckles and responds, “Of course my child.”

You cheer and race to Mettaton’s limo. He had insisted on driving you to the parade in style. Once everyone piles in, you’re off and on your way. There are lots of cool things to do and see in the limo, but your eyes are glued to the window as you watch for any sign of the parade. As you look, your mind begins to wander, and you eventually stumble upon the memory of passing a Pride Parade with your biological parents. They had reacted… poorly to the event. A brief moment of worry happens in your mind, but you shrug it off. Still, your friends and family notice, and Toriel asks in that concerned, motherly tone of hers, “My child, is everything alright?”

“yeah kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. present company excluded.” Sans pipes up, throwing in a little joke. Mettaton rolls his eyes before looking over to Frisk, curiosity and worry on his metallic features. Papyrus asks as well, “Yes, you looked sad for a moment there Frisk. Are you okay? You’re not worried about getting lost in the crowd, are you? Not to fear, the Great Papyrus can carry you on my shoulders!”

You smile, then explain to your family, “I’m fine. I just thought of how my old family would have never approved of me, let alone take me to a Pride Parade. I’m really glad I fell down that chasm into the Underground and met all of you.”

Toriel smiled warmly and hugs you tight as she says, “We all are, Frisk.”

“Aw! Group hug!” Papyrus exclaimed before pushing forward to hug you and Toriel. Mettaton joins in the hug, extending his arms to wrap around everyone completely, and Sans leans forward to kind of fall into the hug pile. You laugh as you hug everyone back; you all stay like that for a few seconds until the limo stops, and the driver opens the door to reveal the Pride Parade. Exclaiming in joy, you pull yourself from the group hug and bolt from the limo and towards the rest of your family waiting for you.


End file.
